The Villains
Links to their own pages * Bowser * King Wart * King Koopa * King K Rool * Dr. Eggman * Paper Bowser * Star Wolf * Mewtwo * Gandondorf * Ridley * Kamek * King Dedede * King Pig * Spider Boss * Fliqpy and Flippy * Captain Syrup * Plankton * Mr. Krabs * Doodlebob * Itchy * Elmer Fudd * Octopus * Devil * Betrayus * Blinky * Flowey * Pooka * Rabbids * Tom * Baldi * Classic Eggman * Gooper * Drawing Jeffy Tropes the Villains all have * Arch-Enemy/The Rival: Almost all of the villains have this ** Bowser and Mario have been fighting since they were children, with no end in sight. ** King K Rool is this to Donkey Kong and the rest of the Kong clan. ** Eggman pretty much hates the entire cast of Sonic, but to Sonic in particular. They've been going at it long before any other character showed up. ** Paper Bowser is exactly like Bowser's case! ** Wolf is rivals with Fox McCloud. The manual of Assault states that each of them considers the other to be his "eternal rival." His trophy in the Smash Bros series, as well as his dialogue in Star Fox Zero heavily suggests that he was also this to Fox's father, James. Wolf even states that his dogfights against James McCloud were the most fun he had in his life. ** Ganondorf has fought half a dozen different Links and Zeldas. ** Ridley is definitely this to Samus. He personally led the attack on Samus' homeworld of K-2L when Samus was a toddler, and killed Samus' mother right in front of her and indirectly killed her father. On his part, he seems to resent her for his numerous painful defeats at her hands (many of which required implied-to-be-excruciating cybernetic surgery for him to survive.) ** Kamek has a grudge against the whole Yoshi race, even though Baby Bowser is nominally behind him. ** King Dedede is never tired of this most likely due to longevity. He is not Kirby's worst enemy, but he is the most common. ** Fliqpy seems to be one to Lumpy. As the former seems to hunt him down more obsessively while the latter is responsible for a big portion of his Karmic Deaths. Their "rivalry" comes to head in several episodes. Though this might veer towards more as an Unknown Rival, as Lumpy always attacks out of self-defense. ** Wario had Captain Syrup back in the day, but she seems to have mostly been forgotten unfortunately. ** Both DoodleBob and Plankton are Spongebob's main foes. Ironically though, Plankton's was originally Mr. Krabs. ** Tom's conflict with Jerry is considered to be among the most famous rivalries of all time. Rarely does a minute go by without at least one of them trying to kill or otherwise harm the other. ** Elmer's is Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. ** Just like Paper Bowser, Classic Eggman's case is exactly like his counterpart. *Big Bad: All of them are BIG evil doers of their respective series. Most of them are even the main antagonist of said series. *Beware the Silly Ones: Almost all of them are complete idiots. They are very egoistical and sometimes cause their own deaths. But they have large kill counts and some are just VERY EVIL, comical or not! *Butt Monkey: They all have been abused, even the ones who normal get off the hook scout-free! *Dumb Muscle: Okay. Their not too dumb and not all of them are buff but they can be idiots and too dumb to live but have very high kill counts. *Evil Counterpart: Some villains are similar to their arch-enemies: **Bowser and Mario both are associated with fire and wield numerous powerups, both are Acrofatic badasses that use their weight to injure their enemies (Mario through jumping, Bowser through stomping hard enough to break blocks), and both are interested in Peach. However, Mario is a Humble Hero and generous soul who fights for good often without asking for anything in return, and his affections for Peach are warmly returned. Bowser is a greedy king, bully and a tyrant who chases after Peach despite her obvious rejection of him. **Dedede to Kirby, being a Villainous Glutton. Later appearances emphasized this by giving Dedede aerial abilities. **Fliqpy is kind-of like Lumpy. Both Lumpy and Fliqpy have really high kill counts and even share the role of having the most kill counts in Happy Tree Friends and they usual get off scout free. Of course there is some things they don’t have in common. Fliqpy is smart and resourceful while Lumpy is dim-witted. Lumpy is tall while Fliqpy is short. *Family Unfriendly Death: Most (MOST) of them are kid cartoons villains but they die in the most gruesome ways. *Final Boss; If they are going to appear in video games, expect them to appear as the Final Boss. *Go-Karting With Bowser: Bowser, King Dedede, Dr, Eggman and Plankton play in sports hosted by their enemies. It gets even worst since Smash Bros is a thing. Even Ridley in on this. You know, the god of death! Of course Fliqpy’s case is justified since he constantly flips in or out of being evil due to having PTSD. Of course some lighthearted rivalries like Tom and Jerry and Bugs vs Elmer toned the fighting to the death to simply just having an occasional friendly rivalry. *Jerk With Heart Of Gold: Okay, not all of them are comically villainous and it's very hidden but when they do show their soft side, it really shows that you can even like the evil character. *Karma Houdini Warranty: Even the characters who are known for escaping consequences can be punished *Karmic Death: Definitely! *King Koopa Copy: Some of these villains are like King Koopa. There is a lot of King Koopa copies and two of these villains are King Koopa himself so let’s not get to surprise. **Bowser is a massive, spiky King Mook to the reptilian Koopas with bushy hair, a yellow, green, red and black color scheme, a brutish personality with pride and wrath to spare, a deep voice, plenty of lava-filled castles, fire breath, red eyes, and plenty of comedic traits. He's pretty strong and fairly agile for his build, tends to fight on bridges, has been associated with both pipe organs and metal music, and keeps kidnapping a princess who is also the main character's Implied Love Interest. In short, there's a reason it's called "King Koopa Copy." **The Final Boss of Super Mario Bros. 2 is not Bowser, but a grumpy, tyrannic toad named Wart. This is because the game was originally conceived as Doki Doki Panic, which happens to have borrowed many Mario elements beforehand. **In the first game, Ganon is a Pig Man Sorcerous Overlord who kidnapped Princess Zelda and tried to conquer the magical kingdom of Hyrule, similar to the plot of Super Mario Bros.. But by the third game, Princess Zelda is just one of the seven maidens who Ganon's servant Agahnim needs to seal in crystal to bring him back into the world. The fifth Zelda game, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, shows a humanoid Gerudo incarnation that contrasts his beast form: intelligent, refined, brave, and cynical, a classic aristocrat and a gifted sorceror — while Bowser is a loveable oaf, whose skill in black magic has largely fallen by the wayside. **King K. Rool from the Donkey Kong Country trilogy is often seen as the series' answer to Bowser. He is an overweight yet muscular crocodile who is green, has sharp teeth, menacing claws, and is the leader of an army of crocodiles known as the Kremlings. K. Rool's first appearance (using the 'King' moniker) is the most easily comparable to Bowser, though as his series progresses, the Kremling King undergoes Divergent Character Evolution. Among the things that distinguish him from Bowser, K. Rool gains an affinity for Cold-Blooded Torture, suffers Sanity Slippage (to the point of voluntarily risking his and his minions' lives by starting up an untested Blast-o-Maticnote ), and develops a flair for theatrics, dressing up in various costumes in each new game. **King Dedede of the Kirby series was a straightforward example in his first appearance in which he stole all the food in Dream Land, forcing Kirby to rise and stop him. However this gets subverted in the second game Kirby's Adventure, in which Dedede breaks the Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams, causing everyone in Dream Land to be unable to dream and gives the pieces to his minions. But it turns out he only did this to prevent Nightmare, a Sealed Evil in a Can born of nightmares from getting loose. Since then, he's become more of an Anti-Villain, butting heads with Kirby until a worse threat shows up and often goes out of his way to quell bigger threats to his kingdom. These days, most of his grievous acts are only committed when he's befallen Demonic Possession. The creators of Super Smash Bros. are aware of King Dedede's similarity to Bowser: one of the first events in Brawl Lampshades it by pitting you against Bowser and Dedede, describing them as "selfish kings". **Ridley from Metroid could be seen as a combination of this trope and Xenomorph Xerox. He is often associated with fire and magma along with the areas he makes his domain in, he has sharp claws and red eyes, breathes fire, and is a large, reptilian leader of a roving band of Space Pirates, who in some games also appear to look reptilian. He also kick starts the events of Super Metroid by kidnapping the Baby Metroid that Samus was trying to protect, prompting her to go back to Zebes to rescue it (but in that game, Crocomire is the beefy reptilian killed by a collapsing bridge). *Manchild: Sure, some of these Villains are mature and serious but some are just stupid. Bowser, Eggman and King Dedede are the typical answers but there’s even dumber villains. Drawing Jeffry somewhat takes the cake as he’s stupid and he acts like a child. Granted, both physically and technically, he’s a child but still, even by his standards, he’s a manchild. *Nice Mean And Inbetween: When King Dedede, Fliqpy and Mr. Krabs are paired up, they follow this trope. Dedede is not really evil and is more of a jerk with a heart of gold. Fliqpy on the other hand is evil, cold-blooded and pure evil. Mr. Krabs is sometimes the mean to the point where it looks like Fliqpy is nice but he's just a guy who yes, can be evil, he cares for his daughter and employees. Plankton can also sometimes be this when he's paired up with King Dedede and Fliqpy. He is evil but really, he's just a guy who cares for his computer wife and pet amoeba spot. He's even sometimes friendly with SpongeBob. *Odd Friendship: Let's think about it. This is about a tyrannical turtle, a tubby greedy penguin, a military bear with PTSD, a house cat, two living drawings, a hunter who hunts for ducks and rabbits, a singled celled genius, a evil, greedy boss and the lord of darkness. *Would Hit a Girl: They kill girls all the time! *Would Hit a Child: They, like females, would definitely hit one. Aside from most of them killing the other characters who are ostensibly children, one of them kills Cub in "Krabby Mascot". The same guy runs over Ms. Pac-Man while she's holding her baby. The one who did these deeds are Mr. Krabs. Category:Character pages